defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ritual of the Void (The Old Lordaeron Archive)
It was a day like any other, when a group of shadowly figures marched towards the ancient shrine in Moonglade. When they had reached their destination, they gathered around it in a circle. One of them, apparently the leader, began to chant some unholy chant while others waited silently in the circle around him. Suddenly a bright light flashed through the circle and a portal of magic was opened. Many more of these hideous creatures stepped out through the portal and took their place within the circle. When a dozen of them had arrived through the portal, it vanished. "I have called upon you to find out more about the demon threat. We are gathered in this place here, because the gateway between our world and the Twisted Nether is weak here due to this ancient shrine of power. I shall now perform the Ritual of the Void, which may cause few demons to escape. Prepare your magic and steel, for this might get violent. Soulhunters, I require your help." says the leader with his crackling voice. The five fearsome cowled figures stepped closer to the middle of circle and raised their hands towards each other. Immediatelly small arcs of lighting began to jump from hand to hand. The power of the ancient shrine was about to be awaken from it's long slumber. "Gobgup, return to your demon master and tell him we are ready. Call him to us." yelled the master trying to get his voice heard over the booming sound of lighting bolts. Gobgup, master's demonic familiar imp, nodded rigously and vanished. Soon a small vortex of shadow magic began forming up in middle of the five soulhunters. At first it was small and weak, but it build up in strength very quickly pulling leaves and dust into the vortex. "Son of Mannoroth! Step through the portal as I call you! We are not afraid of you" yelled the master summoner with all his strength. Nothing happened first, but after a while a demonic face began forming in the middle of the Vortex. It was a hideous cross-breed of dog and dragonkin, filled with horns and tusks. The head began to speak with booming voice "What are these mortals? Weaklings disturbing my rest. My burning minions, destroy them!" and then it disappeared. With a sudden thundering flash, four powerful demons stepped through the vortex. Three of them were nothing more but huge masses of molten rock formed in a shape of a giant. These blazing infernos incinarated everything they came in contact with. Fourth demon was just as large, but covered with metal and fangs. It's armor seemed to be unpenetrable and it's fiendish fangs could tear through anything. Massive dark bat-like wings of shadow grow from it's back, and they were armed with razor-sharp blades and spikes. The four demon went berserk immediatelly upon entering the mortal world and hammered down two of the summoners in no time. With fearsome battle cries the hideous creature watching the summoning in the circle attacked the demons. The Forsaken warriors slashed through the demonic flesh with their mighty weapons and the spellcaster threw their most powerful spells freezing and tearing the demons in parts. The battle was short yet brutal. Few Forsaken lied on the ground unconcsious, their armors broken and weapons shattered. But the master summoner didn't give up just yet. He stood up and reached for his belt. He pulled out his spell component pouch and threw a dust of somekind over the vortex. Raising his book of rituals he began his chanting again. "I command you, son of Mannoroth! Step through the vortex and subdue under my command, for I am your master." The vortex began to grow and it became more violent, pulling in rocks and tearing plants from the ground. The demon lord was being pulled to the mortal world. Although it was not as powerful as it's infamous father who slaved the orcs for many years, the son was still a formiable enemy. The demon lord stepped through the vortex roaring with an infernal voice, planting fear into hearts of lesser mortals. But the Forsaken were no lesser mortals. Their hearts knew no fear when they charged towards the demon that looked like a dragonkin, armed with dozens of black horns, fangs and tusks. With a single handclap the demon blocked the charging warriors and sent them flying into the pillars of ritualistic altar. But the Forsaken came in again, and again. Regardless of their fortitude, the Forsaken were not able to bring this demon down. Not until one of the summoners yelled "Lok'ahtur! Cease your attack. Your will is mine to command, as I know your true name. You will obey my commands". All the suddenly the demon lord froze and just stood there helplessly. "Well done, my soulhunters. We have enslaved the demon lord and now it will reveal us their plans." said the master summoner while pointing the demon with his black dagger. He put his hand on the demon's forehead and began to question the demon. The demon did nothing to speak or to answer, yet somehow the master knew what the demon was thinking. After a moment of questioning, the master commanded his warriors to slay the demon, and that they did. Helpless demon was soon decapitated with a single powerul strike. "Is it dead?" asked a Forsaken who had fought the demon. "No, no it isn't. One can not kill a demon in this world if it's summoned. We merely banished it back to it's own realm of Twisted Nether. Nevertheless, it won't be able to return in a while. But I have found out something disturbing. The demons are coming for sure, within few months. They plan to breach into this world using the ancient race of elves, the Highborne. They are kin to our Dark Lady and the ancient enemy of the Night Elves. Enemy of my enemy is my friend, once said my old master. We must ally ourselves with the High Elves. But now we must leave this place, before their elven brothers find out about us."